


Payment

by LordAxxington



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Coercion, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAxxington/pseuds/LordAxxington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon wants a fortune told, and Hagakure wants Leon. They work something out. [From my fic giveaway, prompt by kuwwata]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwwata](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kuwwata), [cavalreapers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavalreapers/gifts).



> tumblr user kuwwata (cavalreapers) was one of the winners of my fic giveaway and wanted hagakure/leon
> 
> im really sorry haha this basicall doesnt.... have much of a plot... and im not very good at writing smut 
> 
> warning: although its all ultimately consensual, this could be considered somewhat coercive. if you think thats likely to bother you, please Do not read!

_"Meet me in Classroom A at midnight."_

_...If I follow this instruction, am I going to be killed?_

Hagakure pondered the note that had been slipped under his door. There was the Night-Time Rule to be considered, not to mention; he had trouble staying up until midnight at the best of times.

But this handwriting... Well, it was definitely a guy's. So it wasn't some girl writing him an invitation to a romantic meetup. Fortunately for Hagakure, he was very much inclined towards romantic meetups with men. If it was the cute, bashful Naegi-chi... Ishimaru-chi, with that _fantastic_ ass... or even Kuwata-chi, whose tongue piercing had been torturing Hagakure's nights since the day they met? ...Knowing his luck it would be Yamada, but now his imagination had started working and reminding him what he'd been lacking for the past few days since they'd got locked in.  
With that in mind, as Night Time fell, Hagakure set off, now thoroughly convinced that a satisfactory evening was to be had after all.

*

When Leon gingerly entered Classroom A, Hagakure was already seated on a desk, looking oddly enthusiastic for the normally mellow guy.  
"...Hagakure-kun." he greeted awkwardly.  
"Kuwata-chi! I wondered who it was. Come on, sit down." Hagakure patted the seat next to him. Leon followed suit. 

...Had Hagakure even brought his crystal ball?  
"So, Kuwata-chi, what did you want to talk about?" The tall guy leaned forward on his hands towards Leon, who tugged at his collar.  
"Well... this is a little embarrassing to admit, I guess, Hagakure-kun, but uh..."  
"It's not embarrassing, tell me anything."

"I want... you..."  
Hagakure's eyebrows flew up and he looked oddly delighted. Leon coughed.  
"I want you... to tell my fortune."  
"...Oh. Is that all, Kuwata-chi? Why the secret meeting?"

"I-it's dumb, is all. I don't really believe in that junk." Leon stroked his goattee apprehensively. "It's just that I... I wanna know if I really should quit baseball, when I get out of here, or if it's not the right choice."

Hagakure reached out and lay a hand sympathetically on Leon's shoulder. "Kuwata-chi... Someone once said that all the answers you seek are inside you if you search hard enough."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right... I guess I really do want to-"  
"No, no, that guy was wrong! _I_ have the answers. That'll be just 30,000 yen."

Leon's jaw hit the floor and he scrambled out of Hagakure's grasp.  
"Y-you what? There's absolutely no way I - or _anybody_ \- would fork out that kind of money for this crap!"  
"Uwaaa! Kuwata-chi, I'm _wounded!_ My fortune telling service is worth every penny, 'right?"  
"But we're trapped in here together, surely you can do it for free...? Besides, it's not like the money even has value until we get out."  
"I don't joke about payment." It was the most serious Hagakure had ever looked. 

"This is bullshit, man. If you can't even cut your buddy Leon a deal, I'm going to bed."  
"...Wait a second, Kuwata-chi." Hagakure had an odd look on his face that Leon hadn't seen before, one of trepidation. "There's... a deal we could cut. Something you could do for me in lieu of payment, 'right?"

Leon paused from turning away. "...What's that?"  
"A man gets... lonely, Kuwata-chi, after being locked in here for a while, and I... thought you might... help me out."  
"...I do not get what you're asking at all, dude."  
Hagakure stood up and pointedly indicated his crotch. "Kuwata-chi, you're very cute, and I'm very... eh, lonely... You get what I mean now?"

Leon practically fell over. "Whoah! Whoah! Whoah whoah whoah! So - so Hagakure-kun is ... that kind of man? A true-born homo..."  
"Um, somehow, that kind of hurts."  
"Hurts you? You're gross! Making me... Uh... OK, what exactly are you making me do?"

Hagakure smiled simply. "It's up to you if you wanna do it or not. You give me a little hand relief, I tell you your future, we both go to bed happy, 'right? You won't get a more accurate reading anywhere else."

Leon swallowed hard, and somehow found himself unable to keep backing out of the room. "So I would... just... jerk you off. Hypothetically."  
"Sure. Just like you do for yourself. S'not that gay."  
"Good." Leon stepped forward. "'Cause I'm not." He swallowed again and glanced at Hagakure's pants. "Gay, I mean. I'm not a perv like you, I just..."  
"Of course not." Hagakure smiled softly.  
"And you better not try to kiss me or nothing!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Kuwata-chi."  
"G-good, 'cause... You have stubble, and it'd.... it'd be weird, wouldn't it."  
" _Most_ weird, I'm sure."

"All right. Uh." Leon didn't know what to do with his hands. "Are you gonna get it out, or what?"

Hagakure smiled and dropped his pants slightly, and there was an unmistakable half-mast bulge in his white boxers that transfixed Leon. Then the boxers were gone too, and it was... Yeah, that sure was another guy's penis right there. It was _big_ \- bigger than Leon's own, dark, and simultaneously gross yet somehow... compelling. 

As Leon hadn't moved or spoken in about 30 seconds, Hagakure quietly reminded him "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want."  
"It's OK. I'll..." 

He put a hand around it and tried to relax and remember how he did this by himself. As Leon started a motion of stroking and tugging, he struggled to meet Hagakure's eyes. The guy was looking at Leon's face, not his hands, and his expression had a restrained intensity, as though he was struggling not to make any noise. However, when Leon lightly played his fingertips over the frenulum, Hagakure hissed " _Shit._ "  
"Is this bad?"  
"God, no.... Don't stop..."

Leon tried to ignore the way this was making him feel, a weird gut-centred mix of nervous and excited and... yeah, a little sexy. Having Hagakure at his mercy like this... he hoped it was just the power dynamic that was causing his own cock to perk up a little, but then again, when it was with girls he liked them to take the lead, so...  
Shit, there was no point trying to justify any of this, he was jerking off a weird fortune teller in a classroom at midnight.

Hagakure tried to keep himself still and not thrust up into Leon's hands as they shaped him like a potter's, but his face was red and his hands gripped onto the edges of the desk, shaking minutely, until finally Leon started as that _enormous_ head of gross, unwashed hair suddenly hit him in the face as Hagakure buried his head in the crook of Leon's neck, breathing "Kuwata-chi.." and warm liquid spilled over his cupped fingers.

"Fuck, uh..."  
"S-sorry, Kuwata-chi. I messed up your hands." Hagakure straightened up and leaned back, tucking himself in again and looking all as if nothing had transpired, save for a lazy, spent grin on his face. Leon flushed and wiped his gross sticky fingers on his pants, figuring he'd just take 'em off as soon as he got back to his room.

"OK, give me your hand."  
"...What?"  
"I need to read your palm to make a prediction, 'right?"  
"O-oh, yeah." Leon would never admit it in a thousand aeons, but he had actually forgotten he came here for a fortune telling. 

Hagakure's long fingers gently traced over the contours of Leon's still slightly sticky palm, and Leon had to suppress a shiver; the heat of sex was still present in the room and somehow this was weirdly intimate.

"It looks like..." Hagakure looked up and smiled widely. "If you continue in the field of baseball, you'll have great success, 'right?"  
"B-but, I kind of know that! What if I became a musician, though? Is that successful?"  
"Hmm, Kuwata-chi, you didn't ask me to read _anything_ about becoming a musician."  
"Oh, come on! It can't be that hard to look up!"  
"Fortune telling is a delicate art! That'll require a separate reading. And payment."

"This is bullshit. You're a crook, and you ain't getting any of my money."  
"It's not bullshit, it's business!"

Leon once again made to storm off, but Hagakure caught his arm and tugged him back, whispering hotly into Leon's ear, " _Show me what you can do with that tongue piercing, and it's free_."


End file.
